Can A Heart of Stone be Healed?
by cphillygirl
Summary: Spock, along with his crewmates returns from their mission of rescuing of Humpback whales. Back on Earth, he rejoins his family, but with a new addition, their daughter, T'Anya. But he is sent back to the Enterprise for a rescue operation. Shortly after his arrival back home, T'Mara ends up missing. This is the sixth story of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

T'Mara was just over eight months pregnant when Spock left on another training cruise. Being that far along, she agreed with Spock that it would be too risky for her to join him. Since it was supposed to be a training cruise, she knew he will be back before her last month of pregnancy, since Vulcan gestation is ten months.

A month and a half later, she felt every bit of his essence leave her. The following morning a Star Fleet chaplain came by to inform her of the dire news. She was told how her husband died as a hero. He sacrificed his life to save the ship and shipmates. The chaplain handed her an official Star Fleet flag folded in a shape of a triangle. She thanked the chaplain. After he left, she collapsed to the floor and cried her heart out. A few hours later, she received a call from Admiral Kirk. With deep emotion in his voice, he told her, "I know you have already been informed, but I just want to say..." He also told her that he was with Spock when he died to save the ship.

T'Mara, still dealing with her own grief, dreaded what she had to do, which was to inform her daughter, T'Meika, that her father had passed. At that time, their little girl was at the tender age of three. T'Meika was so affected by her father's unexpected death that T'Mara allowed her to sleep with her. She did not mind for she felt uneasy sleeping in their bed alone.

T'Mara's grief soon turned into anger. She was angry at Spock. She knew it was illogical to feel anger towards him for saving his shipmates, but she could not bear the thought of him not being there. He would not be there to share in the joy of the birth of their child. She knew if he did not do what he did, he still would be dead, for the Enterprise would have been destroyed. T'Mara realized one thing, that she needs to turn her sorrow over to Jesus. Fortunately, her cousin Jasmine was able to stay with her during her time of need.

She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named the child T'Anya. She and Spock had agreed on the name right before he left on his mission. Giving birth to T'Anya was bittersweet for T'Mara. It caused her to miss Spock even more, but seeing her darling baby's face brought joyful tears to her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised when her mother made the effort to be there when T'Anya was born. T'Sain even stayed to help when she returned home from the med center. T'Mara surely missed her mother when she finally left, but having two little ones to take care of assuaged her loneliness.

T'Mara was still worried over her older daughter, for there were times she was so despondent, but T'Meika's heartache seemed to ease when her baby sister came home. Spending time with T'Anya helped distract her from those moments of sorrow over her father's death.

oooooooooooooooo

Six-and-a-half months later, T'Meika was a little over three years old. T'Anya now was nearing seven months of age. T'Mara received a message about Spock returning to life. T'Mara literally shouted out for joy when Admiral Kirk personally shared the wonderful news. She apologized for startling him, but he totally understood. Spock was returning after their successful mission of bringing back the whales. He was coming home, and as much as that thought made her bubble with happiness, it also caused her some anxiousness. What if he did not remember her or his family? So she prayed that he would remember her. She prayed that he would still love her

Now the day has come for Spock's arrival at Earth. T'Mara sits among many Fleet and other interested parties in the courtroom at the Headquarters of the Federation Council. Suddenly, all become silent when the Federation President enters the room. Her heart flutters when she sees Spock stand with his crewmates. She barely manages to keep calm as the proceedings began.

Anxiety washes over her as the Klingons demand justice. Spock agrees to accept any punishment that the rest will receive. His career is on the line, for Kirk had pleaded guilty on behalf of them all. To T'Mara's relief, the only disciplinary action falls upon Admiral Kirk. He is reduced in rank to Captain. She, along with the others in the audience, stand up and clap. Then, for a brief moment, Spock's dark eyes flash signs of recognition as they find her face. T'Mara cannot not help but smile with love. His eyes seem to smile back, till he feels his father's presence. Spock turns to face his father. T'Mara makes her way out to the corridor. As she walks towards her cousin Jasmine, who had just returned from Philly, she hopes that her husband will go to them so they can be a family once more.

T'Meika hears a set of footsteps approaching in their direction. Because it has been months since she seen her father, her heart seems to race as the footsteps grow closer. She then feels her mother lightly squeeze her hand. T'Meika then realizes that her mother is also feeling overwhelmed.

T'Mara looks down at her and says, "Oh Daughter, here he comes."

Two men stop near them. Jim Kirk greets them, but excuses himself. He wishes to allow Spock time with his family. T'Mara's heart skips a beat as she gazes at her husband.

Now Spock stands in front of them. As he looks at them, a flood of memories hit him like a waterfall. So much had occurred to him in the last 7.23 months, and now he is being reacquainted with his family. Those emotions he once had for his family try to rise to the surface, but he stifles them for the moment. He takes a few steps closer to them. Facing his wife, he clears his throat.

"T'Mara," he says softly.

Standing inches from him, T'Mara utters his name with pure happiness. "Spock."

"My wife." He offers his hand to her.

T'Mara gently takes it. Although at his death their bond was broken, she can still feel that he is unsettled. But as his touch lingers, she soon senses his fondness for her. However, she will wait until they have a private moment to verbally express how she feels.

T'Meika could no longer contain her enthusiasm, so she goes up to him and wraps her arms around him. "Daddy, oh Daddy, how I have missed you." Her voice cracks with deep emotion.

He takes in a slow breath, then says, "T'Meika, your father is very pleased to see you."

Feeling that she had embarrassed her father by her physical display of emotion, she whispers, "Daddy...I did not intend to..."

Spock knows what she is about to say. He slightly shakes his head. "T'Meika, do not be concerned. We have been apart for six months, twenty days, and 12.4 hours, so I would expect no less."

Meanwhile, Jasmine carefully hands over T'Anya to T'Mara, who peers down at the pretty baby's face. "Go on and say hello to your father."

Spock's eyes slightly widen. His eyes gaze upon her face. For a long moment, he studies the baby. T'Anya's eyes look much like his wife's, along with dark curly locks of hair. However, the girl has features much like his. His forehead creases, as memories flood back to him. Slowly his right brow rises as he realizes this little one is truly his daughter.

"T'Anya," he mutters.

T'Mara carefully places T'Anya in Spock's arms. "Your father," she says with pure joy.

He allows a small smile come to his face. "Hello, my daughter."

She wiggles, but soon settles in his arms. T'Anya raises her tiny arm. Spock lifts her so she can touch his face. T'Mara notices contentment in his eyes. Spock gazes upon his wife.

"Our daughter is beautiful," he says, tenderly placing their daughter in his wife's arms.

He steps up to Jasmine. He greets her, then expresses his appreciation for her being there for his wife. Jasmine says her farewells to the family.

ooooooooooooooooo

For the next three years, they lived as husband and wife, mother and father—a life they shared with their daughters, T'Meika and T'Anya. The bond between Spock and T'Mara grew strong and deep. However, the day came when Spock had to part from them for a mission aboard the _Enterprise_. Reluctantly, T'Mara agreed to stay behind and continue her counseling at the academy. She felt that in the long run their girls would not suffer as much as if both their parents left on the mission. The day came for Spock to leave which T'Mara dreaded, for the memories of his death came back to her. Prayer was her refuge during those days when they were parted.

ooooooooooooooooo

It is the following Saturday after Spock's return from the Great Barrier. It had been a trying journey for her husband, in which he was reacquainted with his estranged half-brother, Sybok, who took three hostages from Nimbus III. Sybok, with his Vulcan mind techniques, had taken over the _Enterprise_. The ship made it through the Great Barrier. On a planet past the barrier, Sybok had hoped to find God. But instead of God, it was a wicked alien. Sybok sacrificed his life to save them. Then Spock had to deal with the Klingons. Fortunately, he was able to get General Koord to convince the renegade Klingons not to destroy the _Enterprise_. Spock was able to save his friend, James Kirk.

T'Mara wishes to have a special dinner, so she heads out to her friend's restaurant. The establishment is located on the Pacific Coastal Highway, which is just outside San Francisco.

Back home, T'Anya sits next to her father as he reads to her from an old-fashioned book. The book is _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. T'Meika enters the living area and sits on the other side of her father. She lightly touches his arm.

"Father, shouldn't Mother be home with dinner?" she asks as she peers at the wall chronometer.

Spock rarely needed to use the chronometer because his time sense, for the most part, was accurate. He, too, began to wonder what was causing his wife to be detained.

For the moment, he assumes all is well. "Your mother's friend, Marlena, is known for long conversations. I am sure she will be here shortly."

Another 30.56 minutes go by, so Spock pulls out his phone to contact his wife. There was no answer, so he contacts Marlena. She informed him that T'Mara had left the restaurant approximately an hour and half earlier. She was surprised to hear that T'Mara had yet not arrived home. Spock told her not to worry…however, it is he that has grown concerned.

Just as he stands, he suddenly shudders and his hand quickly goes to his forehead. "T'Mara," he whispers.

His children, noticing his odd behavior, go by his side. "Father, are you alright?" T'Meika asks.

T'Ayna takes hold of his hand. "Daddy?"

He peers down at his caring daughters, and finds it difficult to form words. At last he says, "I...I am uncertain." He feels through his bond that something terrible has happened toT'Mara. But he does not sense that she has died. If she had, their bond would have been broken.

T'Meika holds back her fears. She tugs on his sleeve. But before she could get a word out, her little sister cries out, "It's Mommy, isn't it? Where is she?"

He attempts to get his thoughts in order, but fails. Strange images enter his mind. He takes a breath. "I cannot say. However, something is not..." He peers at his two frightened daughters. He picks up T'Anya and places a hand on T'Meika's small shoulder. "Do not be afraid. If something has happened, I am certain the authorities are out there helping her." He takes them to their room. "Now I want to pack you valises in case I need to take you to Marlena's"

Once he has their valises packed and gets them ready for bed, he goes to his meditation alcove. He kneels down and prepares for a deep meditation. He hopes to focus strictly on his bond to see if any distinct images can give him clues to the whereabouts of his wife.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the door monitor announces there is a law officer waiting out front. Spock allows the policeman inside.

The tall, young officer bows his head as he says, "Sir, I regret to inform you that your wife was involved in a ground car accident. We presume she has...perished…although her body has not been located. Most likely, she plunged into the ocean."

Spock interrupts him. "Wait...how did you arrive at this conclusion? Were there witnesses?"

"Yes sir, there was a young lady who witnessed the horrible collision. She is the one who contacted us. The way she described it, there was just no way..."

Spock shakes his head. "No! You must be incorrect. We are Vulcans and mentally bonded. I did not feel her perish. There must be a search."

The officer is taken aback by the captain's fervent demand. Perhaps what he learned about Vulcans being uncaring was not accurate. With a sympathetic tone, he replies, "Captain, I understand, for if that was my wife, I would also want the same. There will be a search." He does not add "for a body". He has doubts that she could possibly be alive.

Spock gives the officer his contact information. "Sir, no matter the time, please keep me informed."

"Certainly, Captain. I am sorry. Have a restful evening." The young man moves towards the door.

"Thank you." Spock is certain of one thing; he was not going to have a restful evening. He watches the policeman leave his home.

Unknown to him, T'Meika had the bedroom door cracked open so she could listen. She may be only six years old, but knows that having a policeman come to one's home meant bad news. Once the officer left, she goes right up to her father. "Daddy...is mother dead?"

Hearing her sister's words, T'Anya rushes up to them both. At the tender age of two-and-a-half, she is not sure what it means to be dead. But the word scares her. She begins to whimper.

Spock picks up T'Anya and holds her close. "Come, let us sit down on the sectional."

T'Meika snuggles up to him. He briefly closes his eyes as he gathers his thoughts. He looks at his oldest daughter. "Your mother is not dead. But she could be seriously injured and or lost. Police officers and search parties will be out looking for your mother, and I plan to assist. Now we must get ready to go to Marlena's.

T'Anya starts to cry. "No...no Daddy. Want to be with you….oh, please."

Her pain tugs at him, but he is able to keep his Vulcan reserve. "Marlena adores both of you, and it will not be the first time you have stayed with them. You cannot be here alone while I search for your mother."

T'Meika could only think of words her mother shared with her when she was scared. _Turn your fears over to the Lord._ She suddenly blurts out, "Daddy can we pray for Mother?" She soon realizes it is a foolish request, for she has never seen her father pray.

Feeling awkward, Spock replies, "Uh..well…maybe you can pray for your mother."

T'Meika does just that. She says a short, childlike prayer for her mother's safety and quick return.

Before they could leave, Spock needed to contact T'Mara;s father. The call, as Spock expects, is emotionally charged. Mainly, anger from Andre. T'Mara's father becomes so blind with rage that he actually accuses Spock of tampering with the car. On that note, Spock ends the conversation. He puts the confrontation behind him so he can mentally prepare himself to search for his wife.

As they are about to exit the home, Spock looks at his daughters. He then glances at the picture of his wife hanging on the far wall. Inwardly, he trembles at the thought of T'Mara being absent from their lives. The one woman with whom he shared every part of his life.

T'Meika lifts her head to look in his direction. She must have heard him suck in a breath, for she says with concern, "Father?"

He regains his control, but admits to her. "I was thinking of your mother."

She reaches for his hand. With tear-filled eyes, she says, "Daddy, me too. I pray that God is watching over her."

ooooooooooooooooo

Spock and his children beam onto the driveway in front of Jonsy and Marlena's beachfront home. He walks his girls to the door. Just as they step on the stoop, the door opens.

A lovely, fair-skinned woman with long, dark locks of hair greets them. "Hello, please come on in."

"Hello, Marlena. I want to thank you for watching over T'Meika and T'Anya."

Marlena normally is an overly-affectionate person, but out of respect for her friend's husband, she refrains from hugging him. "Spock… they can stay here as long as you need them to."

After settling the sweet girls in their beds, she goes up to Spock. She lets go a sorrowful sigh. "Oh Spock, they told you that she hadn't survived?"

"I can only say that with all my strength, I intend to prove the authorities wrong."

She shakes her head sadly. "We have an extra skimmer. If you want to, you can borrow it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

pock lands the borrowed skimmer on the shoulder of the highway close to the accident scene. Being late at night, several lighting panels illuminate the area where the collision took place. He exits the vehicle and walks towards a lady officer. Noticing her captain's bars on her uniform jacket, he figures that she might be in charge of the search for his wife. He gains her attention, then introduces himself.

"Captain Spock," she says, "I regret to inform you that after scanning the ocean, there have been no signs of your wife. As you already know, we were able to salvage her ground car." She points in the direction of where the vehicle was placed.

Spock sees the mangled car that is sitting on a hovercraft transport. Seeing the condition of the vehicle, how could she have survived? Could it be that he is wrong about the bond not being broken? Was it pure human hope that is fooling him into believing she is alive? He shakes off the overwhelming feeling of dread.

With Vulcan calm, he asks, "Captain, have you checked the local medical centers or hospitals for anyone matching my wife's description?"

"Since the inspectors have discovered that the seat belt release mechanism was triggered, we are now contacting every hospital within a thirty mile radius. We will soon have an answer for you," she states assuredly.

Spock focuses on the ocean's moonlit horizon. His human half begins to regain the hope that was diminished by his Vulcan logic. Even so, he asks of the captain, "May I inspect the accident scene?"

"Certainly, Captain Spock." As they walk to the area, she updates him on how the collision occurred. "Apparently, a skimmer was flying too low and slammed into T'Mara's ground car, causing it to head off the cliff. The driver of the skimmer is in the hospital, under arrest for felony DUI. If you look beyond the transport, you will see the wrecked skimmer."

Soon, Spock stands at the area where T'Mara's ground car broke the ancient barrier and tumbled down to the ocean. While he intently studies the scene, he hears a skimmer land nearby. He pays no attention to it, for he assumes it another investigator. He cautiously starts to walk down the rugged terrain when suddenly he hears a man yell, "Stop right there, Vulcan!"

Recognizing the voice, Spock comes to a complete halt. Two strong hands grab onto his arm. Andre Victorino yanks him forward. With pure disdain and anger, T'Mara's father barks out, "You cold-blooded Vulcan! You killed my daughter! I should just push you off this cliff!" He is attempting to strong-arm Spock when an officer points a phaser at him.

"Let go of Captain Spock, right now!" the officer commands.

Andre drops his hands but remains inches from his son-in-law. He resumes glowering at Spock.

The officer glances at Spock. "Sir, to wish to press assault charges on this man?"

Spock ignores his irrational father-in-law. He then responds, "No, Officer. He is my wife's father. He dislikes me because I am Vulcan."

The police captain who had witnessed the violent interaction goes up to Mr. Victorino. She taps his shoulder. "Sir, I understand that you are upset over your daughter's tragic demise. But surely you can't really believe Captain Spock killed your daughter? Her ground car was hit by an intoxicated skimmer pilot."

With a scowling face, Andre shakes his head as he replies, "No...you don't know him as I do." He then glares at Spock. "He never loved my daughter. I am certain he could no longer stand her for being too human. He believed she was intellectually inferior to him. What better way to get rid of her than tampering with her car's brakes so she couldn't stop. Or maybe he tampered with her steering so she could not avoid the skimmer."

She takes a short breath. "Sir, I understand your suspicions, for it is not unusual for a husband to kill his wife. But my gut feeling is telling me that Captain Spock is not the type. In any case, the car will be examined by the accident investigation team, and we will soon know if there is any evidence of tampering. But Mr. Victorino, by all indications, your daughter was a victim of an unfortunate accident caused by a thoughtless person. Now, can I return to my duties and not expect any more violent outbursts from you?"

Andre huffs, then rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I will behave."

She slowly walks away, but occasionally looks back at Victorino. Andre steps up to Spock. His eyes become like daggers. "So Spock, go on and confess that you really wanted to rid yourself of my daughter."

Spock decides that giving Andre a logical response would only fuel his anger. He allows a bit of his deep feeling for her show on his face. "Mr. Victorino…right now my heart aches for my wife. I cherish every aspect of my wife. Her humanness and wisdom, her outward and inward beauty, and her spirituality, as well. I came here to perform my own investigation." He looks intently at his father-in-law. "She is not dead, and I will find her."

Andre's eyes widen as he lets go a sarcastic laugh. "You lost your mind? Look at her car. She...must…be dead." Anger again resurfaces inside him, which causes him to ball his fists. "I'm not leaving. I will be watching you." He sharply turns and then marches back toward his skimmer.

Spock gives a slight sigh of relief. He really thought Andre was going to strike him. He returns to the cliff's edge. He maneuvers along the jagged rocks. He kneels down, engages the light on his tricorder, and scans the area for readings. He also takes images of the terrain, for he notices green blood stains on the rocks. This discovery only causes more questions than answers.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock heads back to Marlena's house, and is relieved that his daughters are asleep in the guest bedroom. Marlena is at her restaurant, but her husband, Jonsy, is home and tells Spock that they are two darling little girls.

Spock gains permission to use their computer, and studies the blood stains on the rocks. What he finds intriguing is that the stains have an upward pattern. Could it mean that somehow she jumped out of her vehicle, landed on the ledge, and was able to climb up to the roadway? Emotions of the day begin to wear on him to the point where he is not sure he can trust his thought process. So he turns off the computer and returns to the living room.

Marlena returns from her evening at the restaurant. Carrying a food container, she says to Spock, "You had a long day, and you probably didn't eat." Feeling he might object, she adds, "Yes. I know Vulcans can do without food for long periods of time, but please eat.

He stands. "Thank you, but I really should take my children home."

She affectionately smiles at him. "Spock, we are also your friends, and we open our home to you. Why not stay here while you search for T'Mara? Think, you are closer to the scene of the collision, which means you would not need to spend time commuting back and forth. And the change of scenery might be beneficial for your children."

Spock admits to himself her offer is kind and logical. Since Star Fleet approved his extended family leave time, he had no reason to decline. "Very well, I accept your kindness. And thank you, but I need to retrieve our clothing and get my skimmer."

"Excellent," she cheerfully says, then adds, "but eat first."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Late in the night, Spock rises from the guest bed. Memories of his wife saturate his mind. He gets dressed and puts on his jacket. He quietly exits the house. He makes his way to the beach. He walks along the water's edge. He comes to a stop, far enough so the waves would not reach him. He gazes up at the night sky. Each star seems to be in its proper place. They appear to illuminate the sky, along with the full moon.

He continues to study the sky as he whispers, "Oekon...Mighty Creator, I am one who relies on logic, so prayer is not my forte. My wife, T'Mara...I believe is still alive..." He could no longer continue, for his Vulcan side condemns him for relying on human faith. He decides to head back into the house. He undresses and gets back in bed. Amazingly, he falls fast asleep.

ooooooooooooooooo

Spock enters the living room and is soon greeted by his two little girls. "Daddy! Daddy!" T'Anya cheerfully yell out.

T'Meika peers up at her father. Her smiles slips as she asks, "Where is mother?"

He gets them to join him on a plush sofa. Little T'Anya hops on his lap. T'Meika sits by his side. Since he has been saddened by T'Mara's absence, he admits to himself that he appreciates their closeness. His expression becomes somber. "She is still missing. But many are looking for her."

Still looking at her father, T'Meika inquires, "Daddy, are you coming with us to the beach? Marlena's fixing us a picnic lunch."

With the investigators finished at the accident scene, Spock wishes to spend his morning re-exploring the area. However, he realizes he has not spent much time with his children and was aware that they are missing their mother dearly.

Spock lightly brushes T'Meika's cheek with his finger. "I will attempt to return here in time for the picnic."

"Oh Father, please try. We enjoy Marlena but...but she is not Mother." She suppresses a sniffle. "Father...I am sorry…it's just hard."

T'Anya's adds, "You will find Mommy?"

Spock restrains from sighing. "T'Meika, I completely understand." He peers down at his youngest. "T'Anya, it is my intention to find your mother. Speaking of which, I need to go back to the accident scene." He gently places T'Anya on the love seat. He faces them both. "Now I expect you both to be on your best behavior for Marlena and Jonsy."

"Yes Father," they respond together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock is pleased that there is not a soul at the ominous cliff. He straps on his fleet levitation boots. He positions himself at the edge of the cliff. He engages the boots. He slowly lowers himself along the side of the escarpment. He presses a button so he can hover in place.

Spock examines a large rock. A little farther down the side, he notices a bloody hand print. He takes out his phone to take images of the print. He sends them to Captain Stanley's phone with the message, "Please, do not assume that my wife is dead."

When he returns to the top, there stands his father-in-law. Andre's hands are folded across his chest as he says, "So you think you are wiser than the accident investigators? "

Spock steps up to him. "Even the most experienced can miss hidden evidence."

He pulls out his phone to show Andre the picture of the bloody hand print. "T'Mara is alive, but perhaps severely injured. Where she is, is the main question."

Just then Spock receives an incoming call from Captain Stanley. She informs Spock that they have contacted almost every hospital and med center. They were still waiting for a reply from one more hospital. As soon as they get their reply, someone at the department will notify him.

Andre overheard Spock's conversation with the police captain. A small part of him wonders if he had misjudged T'Mara's husband. Maybe his son-in-law truly cares for her. With a wave of his hand, he catches Spock's attention. "Well...then there is hope." He relaxes his stance. "I..need to ...uh apologize. I received word that the car showed no signs of tampering."

Spock's brow slowly climbs towards his bangs. He had not expected words of apology from Andre. As his brow returns to its normal position, he says, "I sincerely accept your apology. I am heading back to Marlena's now." He hesitates, then adds, "Would you care to join us? She is preparing a picnic on the beach. Your grandchildren will be there."

Andre's cold heart still causes him to have reservations about his son-in-law, but down deep he adores his grandchildren. "Alright, I'll follow you in my skimmer."


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon at the beach is a good diversion for all. Andre even warms up to his grandchildren. He and T'Meika build a sand castle while Marlena helps T'Anya collect shells to decorate it. While helping the children, Andre learns that T'Meika loves the game of baseball. Like her mother, her favorite team is the Phillies, which places a smile on his face. But the moments of pleasure are brief, for his inner demons continue to war within him.

T'Meika's favorite part of the day is when she spends alone time with her father and little sister. They are walking with her dad and T'Anya towards the water's edge when Spock comes to a stop. To her surprise, he sits down and begins to remove his walking shoes, then his socks. He tells them that, according to his mother, you cannot experience the feel of the beach till you touch it with bare feet. With no encouragement from their father, the two girls quickly take off their own shoes and socks. They all start to walk along the water's edge, enjoying the smaller waves that wash over their feet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

With his children, Jonsy, and Marlena asleep in their beds, Spock relaxes on a comfortable club chair. As he holds his cup of herbal tea, he cannot help but think of all the times he shared tea with his wife.

His fond memories are interrupted by his phone vibrating. He answers, "Hello, this is Captain Spock."

A voice replies, "Sir, we have important information about your wife. She has been located. She is alive, but suffered serious injuries. Your wife is at the Half Moon Bay General Hospital. However, she has amnesia. The hospital staff apologized, for they had originally told us that your wife was not there. But after they ran a second check, they discovered there was a woman that matched her description. We have learned that a stranger brought her to the hospital. However, we have not been able to locate the young man."

Spock feels his emotions swirl within him. His beloved is indeed alive! Nonetheless, when she sees him and the children, will she know who they are? He tells the officer, "Thank you, and please inform Captain Stanley that I appreciate her pursuing the matter."

"You are welcome, and I will relay your message to the Captain."

Spock leaves a message for Jonsy and Marlena to inform them of the good news and that he is going to the hospital. A few minutes later, he enters Half Moon Bay General hospital. He feels a twinge of guilt for not contacting his father-in-law and wishing that the police will not call him right away. Spock would prefer to visit his wife with total privacy.

After speaking with the floor nurse, Spock walks down the hallway towards T'Mara's room. He stops momentary, for he hears a male voice. Instantly, he recognizes the voice as Andre's. He continues to walk but at a slower pace, for he needs to rid himself of his deep feeling of disappointment. For T'Mara's sake, he wants the visit to be a positive experience.

When he arrives at her room, the door is shut. Spock can hear Andre telling her how much he loves her. He stands for a long moment before knocking. He is soon greeted by Andre's hard expression. "So, you made it. I guess you want time alone. Very well, but I am warning you she won't know who you are."

"Thank you," Spock coolly replies.

He watches Andre march by him, then goes right to the side of T'Mara's bed. He observes her condition. She has a deep greenish-black bruise under her right eye, a small band-aid over her left brow, and light gauze bandaging her left upper arm, which is lying on top of the covers. He was informed by the night nurse that three broken ribs and a broken left femur had been treated. Internally, T'Mara is healing from a damaged spleen and a lacerated liver. Spock regrets that she never learned how to induce the Vulcan healing trance. Perhaps in the near future he will instruct her on how to perform the trance.

She stares up at him, and with a weak voice she asks, "Do I know you, sir?"

He desires with all his heart to reach out and touch her hand, but fears that would not be wise. He looks upon her with caring eyes. "I am Spock, your husband."

He then proceeds to tell her how they met, and about their two daughters

oooooooooooooooooooo

The following morning, Spock enters the hospital with T'Meika holding one hand and T'Anya holding his other hand. They wait near the entrance for Andre.

It is T'Anya who notices her grandpa heading to the front door. She tugs her father's hand. "Daddy...daddy...here comes Grandpa."

After a brief greeting, they all make their way to T'Mara's room. T'Anya inquires with a cheerful voice, "We now see Mommy?"

Spock warmly gazes at his youngest. "Soon, T'Anya. I think it will be best to allow your grandfather to see your mother first."

"We can't go in all at once?" T'Anya hopefully asks.

'Your mother is recovering from serious injuries. I think it best not to inundate her with too many visitors," Spock replies, hoping she will understand.

Her big, dark eyes show a brief sign of disappointment, but it quickly disappears. "Okay, Daddy."

Andre slowly steps inside T'Mara's room. She looks at him, but there is no recognition in her eyes. He approaches the side of her bed. Will there be any words he could say that might trigger her memories?

T'Mara continues to stare at Andre with confusion. Finally, she speaks. "I was told I was having visitors. I remember you came by late last night. You said you are my father?"

He gently takes her hand in his. He swallows, then draws a breath. "Yes, I am your father, Andre Victorino."

She weakly smiles. "Father...I am...sorry. I just don't remember."

Andre pulls up a chair. He takes out his phone. He brings up images of her and him—pictures of her as a child, and the two of them together. He then shares some happy stories from her childhood. He ends by telling her about her husband and two children. Even though T'Mara still does not seem to recognize him as her father, she does begin to relax.

He stands, and his face tightens. "I guess I should allow you to speak with your husband."

Spock enters the room as Andre watches his grandchildren. Spock eases himself to the side of T'Mara's bed. She looks up at him with favorable eyes, and tells him, "I recall that you came by late last night. Your name is Spock."

He allows a faint smile to reach his face. "Yes, my name is Spock."

He sits down, and proceeds to give her a brief account of their marriage. Like Andre, he shows T'Mara images of her, him, and their daughters. He cautiously touches her hand. "See how T'Meika favors your facial features."

His brief touch seems to stir something within her. She smiles. "Yes, I think you are right. However, T'Anya seems to favor you."

Spock believes this is a good time to have T'Mara meet their daughters. He excuses himself and soon returns with T'Meika and T'Anya. Excited about seeing her mother, T'Anya scampers to the bed and attempts to climb up.

Spock gently grabs hold of her. "Sorry, T'Anya. Your mother is healing, so she can't have anyone on her bed." He seats her in the chair next to the bed.

She is about to speak when T'Meika says, "Mother,..."

T'Anya blurts out. "No, T'Meika! I am talking to Mommy first."

T'Meika lets go a heavy sigh. "Does it matter, T'Anya? Anyway...

Spock lightly places a hand on each daughter's shoulder. "Please cease this bickering. Your mother is recovering. Now, T'Meika you speak first. Then, T'Anya, you may proceed."

T'Anya huffs. "Not fair. It's because she is older.

Spock is about to reply when T'Mara begins to laugh. "Oh, I may not remember you all, but I don't think I could have been blessed with a better family."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days Andre, Spock, and family visit T'Mara to expose her to more of her past. Even Jonsy and Marlena come by to help her regain her memory. The doctor informs them that was the best therapy for one with temporal retrograde amnesia. T'Mara's was healing physically, but as of yet, she could not recollect her past. Spock could not help but wonder if he should perform a Vulcan mind touch. It could be a risky endeavor. In any case, he would wait till she was home.

Andre secures a short-term furnished, one bedroom apartment. He does not wish to leave till he is assured that his daughter is safe and her memory intact. He is happy that the day finally comes to take T'Mara home. Her brain scans show no signs of permanent damage, and she has completely recovered from her injuries. Doctor Kendrick felt it would best for her to go home with Spock. He truly believes that being home, surrounded by family and familiar items, will help her regain her memory.

Andre is displeased that Dr. Kendrick advised T'Mara to go home with Spock, and not him. However, he will be only a few miles from her, so he will be able to keep tabs on his son-in-law, to be certain Spock is treating her right.

Spock is relieved that the doctor released T'Mara to his care. He assumes she agreed to go with him because she adores the girls and they need her. Spock wonders if he could gain her trust—enough trust in case he needs to perform a mind touch to refocus her memories. Of one thing he is certain: he wants them to become husband and wife once again.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Spock reintroduces T'Mara to their old Victorian-style home. T'Meika and T'Anya show their mother their room. T'Mara picks up a brown teddy bear that seems to have been well-loved. She studies it intently when T'Meika says, "Mother, that is I-Chaya. You gave it to me when I was a baby. Do you remember?"

T'Mara slowly hands I-Chaya back to her daughter. Her forehead furrows as she struggles to concentrate. She wants so much to recall her past, but like this moment, it was fleeting. With a touch of sadness, she replies, "I am not certain. I am sorry, T'Meika."

"Don't worry, Mom, I am sure it will come back to you," T'Meika says with hope that her words will hold true.

Little T'Anya, wanting to help, starts to bring her mother toys and clothes that T'Mara had given her. "Mommy, Mommy, remember these?"

T'Meika rolls her eyes. "No, T'Ayna. Don't bother Mom. She needs to take it a little at a time."

T'Ayna sniffles, then she drops everything on the floor. "I was only trying to help." A tear rolls down her light tan cheek.

T'Mara kneels down. She encourages T'Anya into a hug. "I know. You continue to be mother's little helper." She looks to T'Meika. She extends out her hand. "Come." They form a group embrace. "You two mean a lot to me. Don't get overly concerned, for the memory loss is only temporary." She releases them. "Now, go back to playing." She leaves them, then joins Spock in the living room. She sits beside him on the sectional.

He places his padd on the small, round table next to the sectional. His eyes focus on her lovely dusky-toned face. He begins to raise his hand to touch her cheek, but drops his hand to his side. He fears that she might find his touch awkward. Spock notices her nervous smile. "I am sorry. I just wanted..."

She slightly shakes her head, but her eyes never leave him. "It's okay. To tell you truth, I feel comfortable around you. Now, I wish to prepare your dinner. I remember how, but I have forgotten what you prefer to eat. So, why don't you help me?" T'Mara hopes that doing things together might trigger her lost memories.

T'Mara enjoys sharing dinner with her family. The girls take turns telling her what they did at Marlena's home. Just as T'Meika is about to speak, T'Mara drops her fork. Images of the fiery crash quickly flash in her mind. Her eyes become wide with fear, then she screams.

Spock grabs hold of her hand. "T'Mara...what is wrong?"

T'Anya cries, "Mommy, Mommy!"

T'Meika is also scared, but she manages not to cry. She touches her sister's hand. "Don't worry, Daddy will help her."

T'Mara finally looks at him. Fear still can be seen in her eyes. At last, she speaks. "The accident...Flashes of the collision came to my mind. The skimmer came right at me...I could not turn the wheel fast enough to avoid him. Dinner...I was returning from Marlena's restaurant. Oh, Spock hold me." She stands, as does he.

He pulls her close to him. He feels her whole body tremble. Spock gently brushes his fingers along her face. With a soothing voice he says, "T'Mara, it is alright. You are safe and home where you belong. I cherish you, my aisha."

What was once lost to T'Mara, returns to her in abundance. She basks in Spock's Vulcan strength. Anxiety vanishes from her face, and now a calm joy covers it. T'Mara's dark, bright eyes peer into his deep caring eyes. "Spock...oh my husband. It's all coming back to me. Praise be, He does answer prayers. Strange, isn't it? I forgot who I was and all that my past entailed, but for some reason my faith never left me. The night I came to at the hospital, I began to pray."

Spock drops his hands to his side. He thinks back to that moment when he attempted to pray to Oekon. He was going to ask the Creator to find his wife. Did the Almighty lead him to his wife or was it just his perseverance that led him to T'Mara? Spock is certain of one thing—his wife truly believed that it was God that saved her life. But right now it did not matter, for they are a family once more.

He graces her with a small smile. T'Mara, I could not be more pleased"

Soon their little ones came over to share in the happy moment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

T'Mara was quite happy when Dr. McCoy gave her a clean bill of health. Since Spock had returned to his duties as an instructor, she decides to take T'Meika and T'Ayna to visit her dad, Andre.

They enter the cozy one bedroom apartment. The children sit on the carpeted floor as T'Mara sits on an easy chair across from her father. She witnessed some positive signs from her father when he visited her in the hospital. However, his prejudices seem to blind him when it comes to Spock. T'Mara informs him of the good news the doctor gave her. Also, she will be able to return to being a counselor at the academy.

She then says, "Father, I have noticed times when my memories are unfocused. Spock suggested performing a mind touch to align them." Feeling the conversation might become intense, she has T'Meika and T'Ayna take their toys and play in the bedroom.

Andre's hands clench the arms of the chair. His face becomes taut. "Don't let him, T'Mara. He can erase any of your memories. He will go in there and gain complete control of your mind. He will turn you against me and even have you be his forever servant"

T'Mara could not believe her father would actually feel that Spock was an unscrupulous man, especially after doing all he did to find her and then take care of her. Had he become paranoid? She hopes to convince him about how wrong he is.

"Father, you were with him at the accident scene and the hospital. Surely, you saw how much he cares for me? "

Her father sighs. "At first I was fooled by his act. He's just using you."

When she watches him down his drink, it comes to her. When he drinks, his mind becomes twisted. That being the case, trying to argue with him will be futile.

T'Mara then replies, "You know, think what you want, but I know he loves me and I love him." She rises from her chair. "I am not going to continue this conversation. I'm going to get my children and let you be. I will call you later this week. Perhaps then you will have a clearer mind."

Her two children say goodbye to their grandfather as they exit the home with their mother.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is Saturday afternoon. T'Mara is sitting on the sectional with T'Meika on one side of her and T'Anya on the other side. They are viewing the Phillies versus the Dodgers on the wall screen. T'Mara enjoys moments like these with her girls.

Halfway through the fifth inning, Spock enters the family room. He sits next to T'Meika. T'Mara glances in his direction. "Are you going to watch the rest of the game with us?"

He senses her surprise, which he finds a bit amusing. "Ah, indeed I am. In fact, I find the game fascinating. Like chess, it is filled with strategies and gambits. I should indulge in watching the game more often."

"I would enjoy that," T'Mara says with a smile. "By the way, you might find this interesting. The Phillies have just acquired the first full-blooded Vulcan baseball player."

"I have learned of this development. He name is Shakan. His position is third base. His batting average is .234."

She rolls her eyes as she reaches out and pokes him in the arm. With a lighthearted tone, she asks, "Really? How long have you known this?"

He faintly smiles. "I obtained this information 8.73 days ago." He adds in a teasing manner, "T'Mara, as an avid fan you really should keep up with your team's news."

She lets go a sigh. "Ha ha, mister. Very funny. Seven days ago I got my memory back, and thanks to your mind touch it became more focused."

As the game continues, an idea enters T'Mara's mind. "Hey everyone, the Phillies are going to be playing the Giants next Saturday. Why don't we all go to the game?"

Spock takes a few seconds to think over her idea. With an approving gaze, he says, "That sounds agreeable."

T'Anya comes up with a suggestion. "Why don't we invite grandpa?"

T'Meika shakes her head. "No, sister. He hates Father, so he won't come."

Spock lightly touches her arm. "Hate is a harsh word. Your grandfather has harbored bad feelings towards Vulcans ever since your grandmother left him."

T'Meika thinks she understands. But her grandfather's behavior at times confuses her. "My sister and I are Vulcan, but he does not always seem to dislike us."

T'Mara understands her confusion. "My father's demeanor changes when he drinks alcohol."

'"Oh, like last week when we visited him. He ignored me and T'Anya. But when we were at Marlena's with father, he was kind to us."

T'Mara lightly squeezes both girls closer to her. "Yes, something I had to deal with all my life. But let's not dwell on that. I will see if I can get on his good side, and convince him to come. I think it would be good for him to come to the game."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

T'Meika is so ecstatic that the day of the game finally has arrived. The game is to begin at 1305 hours, however, it is only 0900 hours, and T'Meika wonders if time could move any slower. She is already dressed for the game, so she needs to find something to pass the time. Maybe she will see what her father is up to…

Later, T'Mara joins her husband in their home office, where he had retreated to escape his daughter's exuberant behavior. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smilingly says, "I guess our daughter's excitability was a bit too much for you?"

"Indeed. I have never seen her as restless and emotional as she is today. If she was not asking me a multitude of questions, she was blurting out Phillies statistics." He stands and faces his wife. "I needed a reprieve."

His look of mild exasperation almost causes her to laugh. She places her hand on his upper chest. "Don't worry, I think once we leave and arrive at the game, she will settle down."

"I hope you are correct." Both exit the office.

Out in the living room, T'Meika is sitting in a chair, full of anticipation. "About time you two came out. I think we should go now, since we need to pick up Grandfather."

T'Anya springs out from her little chair. "Time to go! Yeah!"

They leave on time to pick up Andre. They then arrive at Giant's stadium. The CUE protesters, which stands for Clean Up Earth, are scattered around the outskirts of the stadium. Several San Francisco police have dispersed themselves around to keep the peace.

T'Mara and her family are headed to the gate. At that instant, five Vulcan fleet cadets just ahead of them are attempting to enter the gate, but a small group of CUE members start name-calling and throwing eggs at the cadets. The cadets ignore the protesters and continue into the stadium. The police break up the group of the protesters and cuff the ones who threw the eggs.

Andre witnesses everything. A part of him wanted to cheer on the demonstrators, however, something tugs at his heart. Was it really right to hate an alien race just because one whom he had loved preached cold logic, berated him for his drinking, and broke his heart by leaving him and his daughter?

Spock's family is able to enter without incident. They locate their seats, which happen to be near the Phillies dugout. T'Meika gets herself immersed with the goings of the pre-game festivities. To her father's relief, she soon becomes more herself after the Star Spangled Banner is sung.

Since the Phillies are the away team, they are to take the plate first. Shakan, the Vulcan third baseman is scheduled to bat fourth. T'Meika stands as she sees Shakan go on deck. T'Meika watches Shakan perform his practice swings. He has dark wavy hair that protrudes from his hat. He has striking deep brown eyes. The announcer introduces him. He comes to the plate. There is a mixture of cheers and boos.

T'Meika is not pleased with the reception the Vulcan player received. "Mother, why did the pitcher throw the ball at Shakan's head? It seems it was intentional. And the boos when he came up to bat seem over the top. Was all this was because he is a Vulcan?" she questions.

"T'Meika, I cannot say for certain. Only the pitcher and the ones doing the booing could answer that," T'Mara responds.

Before she could make her next statement, someone behind them overheard the question and abruptly responds. "Because he comes from a sub-human race, and shouldn't be playing for any human team," the rude man barks out.

T'Meika is about to turn around to respond to the man when Spock touches her on the arm. "T'Meika, you need not react to a statement fueled by illogical bigotry."

"You are saying 'don't waste your breath'?" T'Meika asks.

The bulky man glares down at Spock. "That's a punk ass response. What your father is saying that he is a coward like the whole Vulcan race. Vulcans are a bunch of smug bastards, low-life beings who should not associate with humans."

T'Anya, made anxious by the big man's loud voice and bad words, gets out of her seat and goes to her mother.

Andre turns around and scowls at the man. "You, my friend, need to shut up. You are upsetting my grandchildren."

The man rises from his seat. Then he heads right down to where the family is sitting. Spock also stands and then steps pass T'Meika. If anything is going to transpire, he wants to make sure no harm will come to her.

The man pokes Spock in the chest. "You know what really disgusts me? That you have the nerve to mate with a human woman and spawn half-breed children. Your daughters are worthless and your wife or whatever she is to you, should've had them aborted." His words drip with hatred. Some people mistake T'Mara as a full-blooded human, for her ears are round.

Spock's anger rises, and his hands ball into fists. It takes every bit of his inner Vulcan control not to strike the man.

Hearing T'Anya crying from fear, Andre goes to the other side of Spock. Despite what he thought of Vulcans or Spock, he does not want to see harm come to his granddaughters.

Seeing him, Spock says, "No, Andre. He is not worth the effort."

Two security people are coming up the steps. "We were informed by a couple of people that this man is harassing your family," The security person states as he points to the man.

T'Mara nods. "Yes, he is. Could you please remove him?" she says while keeping her anger at bay.

"That is our intention," The guard states.

As both guards escort the man out of the stands, the surrounding fans clap. Andre sits back down.

Spock continues standing for a moment. He breathes in and then slowly exhales. He then settles back into his seat and looks over at T'Meika. She turns to face him. "Father, I thought you were going to deck the man. He deserved to be hit, just so he would shut up."

"Yes, T'Meika, I came very near to giving him a good right cross. Do you understand why I did not?" he asks as he continues to apply the Vulcan disciplines.

"I think so. It is because two wrongs don't make a right. If you had hit him, you would lower yourself to his standards, and maybe you would be the one escorted out."

"Yes, T'Meika, you are correct. One should not lower oneself to the enemy's level." He glances over to T'Mara, who is now holding T'Anya on her lap. "Are you alright T'Mara?"

Her anxiousness finally leaves her. "Yes, I think I am alright. He is gone now. And you? Are you alright?" She then adds, "It takes a brave man not to fight

"Brave? Not really; just years of Vulcan training."

They all agree to focus on enjoying the game, and not let the hateful words of one man ruin the rest of their day.

The Giants are now ahead three to two. It is heading into the top of the ninth. The Phillies have men on third base and second base. They have two outs. Shakan is up to bat. He swings his bat as the ball comes towards the plate. His bat makes contact. The ball travels long and high, right into the center field stands. T'Meika becomes ecstatic as she witnesses Shakan's homerun. The Phillies take the lead six to three. Their closer assures that the Giants could not score any more runs. The Phillies win the game.

Spock and his family file out of the stadium discussing the outcome of the game. T'Meika is delighted with the outcome. They proceed towards the stadium lot where the skimmer is located. Spock notices the five Vulcan cadets to his far right. They are heading towards their air car. To the family's far left is a group of fifteen men and women. The group rapidly heads in their direction. Spock then notices that the police presence is not as strong as before the game.

He quickly scans the area around him. "T'Meika and T'Anya, please take one of your mother's hands," he requests.

He then moves in closer to T'Mara and their daughters. T'Mara also notices the group and understands why he wants them to move in tight. She starts to feel uneasy. The hate group starts to form a half circle. Then they kneel on the ground. They pull out disruptor rifles. Half of the mob of racists start to shoot at the cadets, and the others aim right at Spock's family. They commence firing.

Spock yells as he pulls Andre and his family to the ground. "Watch out!"

There is a ground car parked nearby, and as he hustles them under it, he feels a laser tear into his right arm and side. Sirens ring out as the police surround the CUE members. The officers quickly stun the CUE members with phasers, and gain control of the horrific scene.

Spock avoids wincing as he gets to his feet. The laceration on his arm runs from his upper bicep down to his elbow. The wound on his side is deep and gruesome. Drops of his blood begin dripping on the ground.

T'Mara joins him and touches his uninjured arm. She is trying to recover from the shock of the horrible event. "My Gosh…" she closes her eyes then reopens them. "You are seriously hurt."

T'Meika and T'Anya take hold of their mother and cry. Finally, T'Meika manages to utter, "Father... are you... going to be alright?"

"My injuries are quite painful, but there is no damage to my internal organs. I will be fine once I receive medical attention," he struggles to say.

A medical vehicle lands near them. Two medics jump out from the rear of the vehicle. They immediately head towards the family. Seeing the severity of Spock's wounds, they place him on a gurney and begin tending to his injuries. Once they are convinced that he is stable, they place him in the emergency skimmer. T'Mara tells Spock she will get to the Star Fleet Medical Center as soon as she could.

A police officer on a hoverbike lets her know that he would escort her to the Med Center with flashing lights. She is thankful for his escort. She would be able to arrive at the Med Center more quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Within a short time T'Mara, Andre, and the children arrive at the Med Center. At the emergency room waiting area, T'Mara identifies herself and asks about Spock's condition. She is told that a doctor is with him.

The family sits down and waits. Seated next to T'Mara, Andre is coming to terms with what just transpired. Spock, who he had long disrespected, could have died saving his life. The terrifying event has caused him to reconsider how he has been living. He realizes there is much he needs to atone for.

Andre had never shed a tear in front of his daughter, but this day tears fall onto his cheeks. He sucks in a breath, then says, "T'Mara...I want to tell you...that I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I apologize for treating your husband with contempt."

T'Mara hears his heartfelt tone and notices his tears. She leans over and embraces him with love. "Oh Father, I accept your apology. I want you know...despite all the hard times between us, I have always loved you."

She wonders if God has taken this near tragedy and turned it into a blessing. A heart as hard as her father's would need a life-changing event to break away the bitter parts. T'Mara releases him from the hug.

Andre knows he was not done yet, for there are words he will need to share with his son-in-law. He only hopes Spock will accept what he has to say.

At last T'Mara is called to the window, and she is allowed to enter the ER treatment area. A doctor informs her that Spock has entered a Vulcan healing trance and is doing well, but must stay overnight.

T'Mara goes into the ER cubicle and stands besides Spock's bed. Silently she prays, then softly says to him, "I want you to know how much I love you."

She stays for a short while, then returns to her family in the waiting room and tells them that Spock will be moved to a hospital room.

Hearing this, Andre goes to his daughter. "T'Mara why don't you stay the night with him? I can take the children back to your place and watch over them."

T'Mara wanted dearly to stay the night, but is leery about leaving their children with her father. "I'm not sure if..."

He quickly interrupts. "It will be fine. I'll take them out for pizza at Mario's, then straight to your place. You need to be with your husband."

Hearing about pizza, both girls smile. T'Meika pipes up. "Oh Mommy, we will be alright!"

T'Mara slowly nods, then looks at her father. "Alright, then." She hugs her girls. "You both be good for Grandfather. I will see you in the morning."

ooooooooooooooo

Early the following morning, T'Mara stirs from the hospital's day bed, for she senses that her husband needs to come out of his trance. She quickly summons a nurse. Acting according to Spock's previous instructions, the male nurse delivers a series of powerful slaps to rouse him. T'Mara's tension eases as she watches her husband regain consciousness. The nurse then examines the monitor for Spock's vitals. Once satisfied, he leaves the room.

By mid-morning, Andre, T"Meika, and little T'Anya enter Spock's hospital room. The girls move right next to their mother. Andre stays at the end of the bed. T'Mara releases her husband's hand, but Spock's eyes continue to focus on her. It seems strange, but ever since she had returned to him, their bond has intensified.

Spock finally looks upon his family and says, "It pleases me that you are all here."

T'Meika and T'Anya both smile broadly at their father. "Yes, Daddy," T'Anya says with pure joy.

T'Meika looks over her father; she is happy that for the most part, for he appears well. "Daddy, you are a brave man. You saved us."

"You are my family," Spock tells her. "I could do no less"

He commands the bed to move to a more upright position. His eyes glance Andre's way, and he wonders if Andre would thank him. Being Vulcan, Spock did not expect it, but a part of him would appreciate it.

Andre takes a step closer to the bed. He has so much to say to Spock, but the words would not come. He feels a darkness cover his heart. He can't even look at him.

With his head bowed, the only words that emerge from his lips are, "Thank you." With a glower, he then pivots and hurries out of the room.

"Father! Come back!" T'Mara yells out.

"It is alright, T'Mara," Spock reassures her. "I was fortunate to get any expression of gratitude."

T'Mara, taken aback by her father's sudden change of heart towards her husband, replies, "I don't get it, Spock. Before coming here, he said he was sorry for all the pain he caused me. I thought maybe he was ready to ask for forgiveness for the wrongs against you."

His two fingers stroke her hand. "My aisha, sometimes deeply rooted prejudices are hard to relinquish. Keep your faith, for there may be a day he will come around."

T'Mara touches his two fingers with hers. With a slight smile, she responds, "I will try to keep my faith. Better yet, I will continue to pray for him."

Feeling his mouth becoming dry, Spock asks his daughter, "T'Meika could you please get your father a glass of water?"

At that moment, Dr. Gage comes into the room. He goes to the bed monitor. Viewing Spock's vital statistics, he nods his head with approval. "Excellent. Well, Captain. I am going to discharge you now. You will probably experience pain from your side and upper arm. I realize that, being Vulcan, you can control the pain, but if you have the need I can prescribe a non-addictive pain medication. I am sending your injury report to Dr. McCoy. With your Vulcan natural healing, your arm and side will completely recover in a few days. A nurse will soon be here to finalize your discharge."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock says, relieved, for he is quite ready to leave the med center.

When the doctor exits, a nurse comes into the room. "Hello, I am here to help you with your discharge," she says in almost seductive voice. She is a beautiful and well-endowed woman. She has thick long blond hair, big round blue eyes, and full lips.

Placing a Fleet-issued sweat suit by his side, she tells him, "Now, let me help you out of those pajamas."

Spock cocks his eyebrow towards his hairline. He clears his throat. "Uh…no, thank you." He is already sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He becomes uneasy with her close proximity to him. "I won't need any assistance. I shall manage on my own," he tells the disappointed but determined nurse.

Right in front of T'Mara and the children, she lays her hand on his knee. "Are you certain? It would be my pleasure to help you. That is part of my duties." She graces him with a libidinous smile.

T'Mara makes herself known to the nurse by stepping beside her. The nurse's big, pretty eyes flash with irritation. T'Mara is very tempted to shove her, but though she maintains control, her voice is tight with suppressed anger. "I will assist my husband with the sweats after you leave. Just give me the discharge instructions."

The nurse lets go a sound of annoyance "Fine...here are the orders." Once the orders are downloaded on T'Mara's phone, she marches out of the room.

Within minutes, an orderly enters with a hover chair. "Are you ready, Captain?"

"I am ready, but there is no need for the chair. I can walk out of here on my own power."

The orderly stands his ground. "That may so, Sir, but it is Dr. Gage's orders, and he is an admiral, so he outranks you...Captain."

Spock looks at his wife, who is winking. "Give in, my husband. Orders from an Admiral. "

He settles into the chair. T'Anya goes up to him. She bounces on her toes. "Can I sit on your lap?"

The orderly nods with a small smile. "It should be okay."

Spock helps her up onto his lap. As the chair begins to move, T'Anya squeals, "Yeah...this is fun. Isn't it, Daddy?"

Spock gives her a little squeeze. "Not how your father would describe it. I say it is…interesting."

He was feeling uncomfortable as they move down the hall, but having his wife and family by his side, the feeling soon leaves him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrive home, T'Mara receives a message from her father. He had taken an airbus back to his place of residence. She is relieved that he was alright. She calls him, but he keeps the conversation short and with no explanation on why he left the med center. She feels her heart sink, for she had hoped that her father was turning a positive corner.

She goes to the kitchen to prepare tea. She then enters the living area with tea and some cut fruit, and finds their daughters snuggling Spock, one on each side of him. T'Mara shrugs off her disappointment at not having a quiet moment with her husband; after all, the girls had been deeply worried about him. She sits next to T'Meika after placing the cups and the plate of fruit down.

"Thank you, my aisha." Spock almost drops the teacup as he attempts to pick it up with his right hand. He notices T'Mara's face as she watches him. "Dr. Gage informed me that I might have difficulties handling or lifting things with my hand. Don't trouble yourself over this. As the doctor told us, I will soon be back to normal." Observing sadness clouding her face, he presumes she is still worried. "You will see; within a couple of days I will have full function of my arm."

Her thoughts were not just on him but her father. She gives him a half smile. "Oh my sweet, though I have been concerned over your wellbeing, I have been brooding over my father. I am hoping he has not crawled back in that dark place he was in before that incident after the game." She takes a sip of her herbal tea.

He muses over what T'Mara just said to him. He hates to admit it, but that was something he had in common with Andre. Spock knew what it was like be buried under deep despair. The only difference was that he had not attempted to relieve his pain with alcohol. He had been in a grim mindset when he was ordered to go to his wife for counseling several years ago.

That gives him an idea. "T'Mara, he might not have totally returned to that negative thinking process. However, he might need to have someone outside his family guide him to a more positive frame of mind."

Funny, she thinks, that it had never occurred to her. Or was it that she just pushed the thought away, for she believed he would never go for it? But just maybe her father might now be open to the idea of going to a counselor.

T'Mara's eyes flicker with hope. She leans over and kisses Spock on the cheek. "Thank you, my wise husband."

A corner of his mouth quirks upwards as his eyes smile. "You are quite welcome, my aisha."

T'Meika hops off the sofa, and soon returns with an old-fashioned book. She hands it to her father. Hopefully she inquires, "Can you read this to us, Father?"

The book she gives him is _Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for_ _Christopher Robin_. He wonders why, for she had already read the book many times, herself. "T'Meika, you know this story all too well, and you are a proficient reader. Surely..."

Seeing the beginnings of disappointment on her face, he realizes that she only desires to be close to him, and perhaps she is also thinking of her younger sister. "Ah… yes, I will read it to you."

The children snuggle closer and enjoy the sound of their father's gravelly baritone voice

oooooooooooooooooo

Later that same evening, T'Mara finally gets some alone time with her husband. They are just finishing an engaging game of three dimensional chess. T'Mara reaches across the table to take hold of Spock's hand. She smiles broadly. "Well, well, my first win. I never thought I would see the day."

He lightly squeezes her hand. His eyes gleam as he says, "You should not underestimate your skills. However, you did employ the art of distraction."

"Who? Me? Surely not," she replies with false innocence.

He raises his brow. "You did not think that unfastening the top buttons of your shirt and stroking my free hand would not be distracting?"

"Mr. Unflappable get disturbed?" T'Mara gives him a lopsided grin.

Spock slightly tilts his head. With a low voice, he replies, "My asiha, at times your closeness can be very unsettling."

"My sweet, I am heading to bed. Are you going to join me?" She gets up, facing him.

"Yes, most certainly." He takes her hand, and together they retreat to the master bedroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

About seven days after the CUE attack, Andre awakes with a hangover headache. He has been spending the last few days trying to drink his guilt away.

He gets himself up from the bed and heads for the shower. Once dressed, he downs a couple of cups of coffee and a hangover relief pill, and soon physically begins to feel better. He sinks back in his easy chair. Spock saved his life, and he barely could say thank you. All because he has spent years being a bitter man. His overindulgence in alcohol causes him to behave irresponsibly and lash out with anger or hate. Now, he has finally had enough. He picks up his padd from the end table and starts to search for a recovery group.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is an early Sunday morning. T'Mara proceeds to the shower. She puts on her jeans and a blue shirt. She enters the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

T'Meika slips into the kitchen. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, T'Meika. Is T'Anya still in bed?"

"No, she is with Father in the family room. He is reading a story to her."

"Would you like to help me get breakfast ready?" T'Mara inquires as she gathers the ingredients she will need.

"Yes."

She assists her mother. They are finishing up when Spock comes into the dining room carrying T'Anya in his arms. T'Mara and T'Meika place everything on the table. They join them at the table. T'Mara is right next to Spock.

"How you doing?" she asks him. "You appeared well rested."

He glances her way. In all the years he has known T'Mara, he has never corrected her improper phrasing of 'How are you doing?'. For the most part, she has always asked 'How you doing?'. He knows it is not logical, but it is one of her traits that he has grown fond of. He also finds her occasional use of the word 'Yo' humorous. She told him it was her Philly dialect. She has always threatened to buy him an ancient book on speaking as a Philadelphian.

Now he replies, "I am feeling fine. My bicep no longer pains me and my external abdominal oblique no longer causes me discomfort as I move. Of course, all this will be confirmed when I meet with Dr. McCoy tomorrow morning."

"Oh, my husband, I am glad you are healed," she says.

His eyes smile at her. "T'Mara, are you planning to attend church this morning?"

"Yes, all three of us," she tells him. She sees the smile in his eyes.

"T'Mara, I wish to attend church with you." He awaits her reaction.

Her eyes widen. "Are you certain?" He had caught her off guard.

Her expression almost causes him to chuckle. Spock quickly recovers from his lapse. "I thought I should expand my knowledge of the Christian Church."

Truly, ever since T'Mara was found alive, he has wondered if the Mighty Creator had a hand in all that has transpired in the past 17.45 days. Perhaps his life's path had unfolded as it should because of Okeon. Ever since he returned back to the living, Spock had questioned if a superior being was involved, even though it was Vulcan mysticism that returned his Katra to his body.

"Oh yes, Spock. I am so happy to have you come with us. I am sure the girls will be so glad their father is joining them at church." Her voice is filled with the joy she is now feeling. Her joy is tempered when she thinks that her husband's logical mind might find the service irrational. If only she knew how to prove it is logical to believe in the Lord. Likewise, that salvation is based on faith, not feelings.

oooooooooo

When they enter the church, several members come up to them. Due to the Federation news, most everyone knew what happened at the ballpark. Many parishioners greet them and say that they have prayed for Spock. Many of the members show Spock respect by keeping physical contact to a minimum.

Once inside the sanctuary, Spock and his family settle in a pew near the front. T'Meika and T'Ayna sit between their parents. The service begins with the hymn, El Shaddai. Out of respect, Spock stands with the others when they sing. A few more hymns are sung, then scriptures are read by a layperson.

Stephen gets behind the pulpit. His sermon is "Don't Let Emotions Dictate Your Faith". T'Mara could not help think how apropos. But she realizes that one sermon could not erase years of Spock being raised by an atheist father. She occasionally glances in Spock's direction and notices he is using his padd to look up every Bible passage that Stephen has presented in his sermon. For example, 2 Corinthians 5:7 "For we walk by Faith, not by sight".

Stephen's sermon ends with a reminder not to pass judgment on those who do not express their love for God in emotional terms or actions.

They return to their home after sharing lunch with Stephen and his family. The girls head to their room to dress in their play clothes. Spock and T'Mara change into their casual wear. Once dressed, Spock heads to his office as T'Mara goes into the living area to read an antique book. But her reading gets interrupted by a phone call. It is her father. T'Mara answers the phone, expecting him to be liquored up. She is pleasantly surprised that he sounds sober. Then Andre shares with her that he joined a recovery group. He has not touched a drop in the last two days.

Andre then tells her, "T'Mara, I heard a brief report on the Federation news that there will be a baseball game between the cadets and the officers. Are you going to play? I remember you had a pretty good swing and you were a decent catcher."

T'Mara had heard at the academy about the game. She was interested but was not sure she had time to attend the practices. "Father, I'd like to, but…

He cuts in. "If you are worry about the kids, I will be glad to have them come over here or I can go to your place. Think about it, T'Mara."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Several weeks later, T'Mara fulfills her dad's wishes and goes out to the officer's team tryout. As promised, Andre watches their darling children at their home. The sun is at its peak on a Saturday midafternoon, and the temperature is not overly warm. T'Mara arrives early for she is curious to meet this person her father had mentioned to her. She meets the coach of the team. He is aware of who she is and of her relatives. He had followed her dad's career. The coach asks if she is not married to Captain Spock. She tells him yes.

Coach James Rollins, who was the Captain of the _USS Excalibur_ , is now an instructor at the academy. He is a brown-skinned, handsome man. He is five feet ten inches tall. His has an athletic body. He tells her that he played for a couple of years with the Giants before he enrolled with Star Fleet. Then he remarks to T'Mara that he hopes she is not trying out for the same position as her husband.

She just stares at him, dumbfounded. "Coach Rollins, uh… you must be mistaken. You just said my husband was trying out for the team?" she stammers.

"Yes, I am quite sure. There is no mistaking your husband. But he did catch me off-guard when he approached me about playing," Coach Rollins says. He glances at a gentleman who is heading their way.

It is her husband. Spock is dressed in a black sweat suit, made out of shining polyester. The pants legs have slim white stripes running down the outer sides.

"That's definitely my husband," she remarks as she walks towards him.

Spock's eyes gleam. With her face showing total disbelief, he lifts a brow. "T'Mara, you look as if I have grown an extremity on my forehead," he says, straight-faced.

T'Mara laughs, then replies, "No, not quite. I'm just astonished by a husband who kept his desire to play baseball secret. Do the children know about you trying out?"

"Yes, I guess it became a mutual secret. When they announced the game, I discussed it with Andre. We agreed to surprise you."

"Okay, wow. But as far as I know, you don't know how to play the game." She steps closer to him.

"Once I learn of the game, I received instruction from the assistant coach of the team. My lessons were during my breaks and lunch hours. I did this mainly for Andre, our daughters, and of course you, my wife."

T'Mara is still amazed that T'Meika and T'Anya did not say anything to her about the game. "How did you manage to get our daughters to keep your secret?"

He pauses before answering her. He clears his throat. "Ah… Well, I promised them they could sit in the dugout."

T'Mara flashes him a smile. "I assume that you got that approved? And today, you said you were going on an errand."

"Well, I did. I had to acquire a new glove and batting glove. Then I arrived here."

They begin walking to the Star Fleet ballpark. More of the officers start to arrive. The coach calls them all in. He first wants to test their hitting abilities. Spock and T'Mara sit on the bench in the dugout.

"So which position are you trying out for?" T'Mara asks her husband.

"First base, and you?"

"Catcher. I hope we both succeed in this venture."

"Agreed."

It is now T'Mara's turn to bat. She performs admirably. She hits two singles and two deep fly balls that soar to the centerfield wall. She even amazes herself.

"T'Mara, your performance was excellent," Spock says with admiration.

Watching him stand, she says "Well then, hit one out of the park, tiger."

"Tiger? I do not resemble Panthera tigris" He glances back at her as he walks to the plate.

She smiles. "Oh...uh ...nevermind, just hit a homerun."

T'Mara watches intently. At first she becomes concerned, because he strikes out twice. But the third time is a charm. He hits one out of the park. Then he connects again, and the ball passes the centerfield wall, into the stands. He finishes with a single and one deep ball to the wall. He walks back to the dugout. He sits down next to T'Mara.

She pats his shoulder. "That was absolutely amazing. My husband, we might have to come up with a nickname for you. All good homerun hitters have nicknames."

"Spock's face betrays his feeling of astonishment. "Thank you. I think I just amazed myself."

A couple of players come up to Spock to congratulate him. Now everyone's fielding is to be tested. Balls are hit to them. Their reaction time is tested. Then the coach analyzes their throwing skills. The coach instructs Spock how not to throw too hard. Being Vulcan, his tendency is to throw the ball so hard it hurts whoever would catch the ball. Coach Rollins feels that Spock would have no problem throwing to someone out at third. Being satisfied, Rollins ends the tryouts. The coach tells them that a notification will be sent to their message board if they made the team.

T'Mara and Spock proceed home. T'Mara drives back in her new ground car and Spock in the skimmer. He arrives at the house first. T'Mara enters the house a few moments after Spock. Andre greets her with a hug. "T'Mara, I have prepared your family dinner. It's in the warmer. Go and enjoy. I need to leave for a meeting."

T'Mara observes that her father still seems a bit uneasy around her husband. She hopes soon that will no longer be the case. She thanks her father and then says goodbye.

T'Meika and T'Anya run to their parents, after Spock and T'Mara shower and dress in fresh clothes.

"Mother, father, how did you both do?" T'Meika manages to ask before her sister squeak out a word.

"T'Meika, I believe we both performed well. You should have seen your father. He hit two homeruns. One was out of the park." T'Mara beams with pride for her husband.

T'Anya bounces up and down as she claps. "Did you hear T'Meika? Daddy hits homeruns."

"Just as Grandfather told us. He said he felt Father 'had it in him'," T'Meika adds.

They all head to the table. After T'Mara says a brief grace, they all begin to consume the meal Andre prepared.

Right after Spock finishes his bite of grilled carrots, his padd on the coffee table buzzes to acknowledge an incoming message.

"Please play the message." Spock requests of the padd.

The message is from Coach Rollins. The news is positive. Both made the team. Not only did they make the team, but they are starters. The first practice is on Sunday afternoon.

T'Meika gets out of her chair and hugs her father, then her mother. "I am so proud of you both. Grandfather needs to hear the good news. May I contact him?"

Spock nods yes. She quickly leaves to go to the office.

T'Mara and Spock finish the satisfying meal. They clear their dishes off the table and head to the sectional. "This should make Dad happy," T'Mara says as she places her hand on his knee.

He leans back. "Yes, I do believe it will uplift his spirits."

T'Mara hugs him, then gives him a warm kiss.

With a raised eyebrow, he asks, "What did I do to receive such a reward?"

"My dear, for going out of your comfort zone, just for my father."

T'Meika, with T'Anya right behind her, comes back into the room with a broad smile. "Grandfather is delighted with the news." She sits next to her father as T'Anya sits on the floor to play with her stuffed panda bear.

"Good, T'Meika." Spock replies.

"Have your told McCoy or Kirk about playing baseball?" T'Mara inquires.

"I have not. They always attend the game. I hope to give the good doctor another reason to describe me with some colorful metaphors."

"Then you plan on surprising them?"

"I believe that is what I just said," he remarks.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Spock's hitting was improving each day. He learned to adapt to throwing the ball without hurting the fellow teammate's hand. Even with a glove, his throws, at times, were so hard that the person's hand stung. Coach Rollins was impressed by Spock's hidden talent.

Rumors had hit the fan and spread like wildfire throughout Star Fleet. Hearsay was of Spock playing on the officer's team. The gossip finally catches up to Jim Kirk and the others that served on the _Enterprise_.

Kirk and McCoy are having lunch at the main officers' lounge at HQ. Jim gives his friend a half smile. "Bones, you must have heard the latest buzz about Spock. Supposedly, he has joined the officer's team for this year's game. So you want to place a wager? I am betting he plays. Are you in?" Jim asks his friend.

"Yeah, I'm in for fifty. Spock play baseball? Not in a million years. That pointed ear Vulcan wouldn't know what to do with a bat and a ball if you put them in his hands," McCoy replies in his usual brusque manner.

"Okay, Bones. I hope you are right, but you didn't think he could dance, either. We'll find out at the game," Jim says to his friend.

McCoy sees Spock coming their way. "Speak of the devil. Here he comes now."

Spock comes over and joins his friends. "Hello Jim, Doctor." He sits down, placing his tray on the table.

"Hello, Spock," they say together.

Kirk takes a quick glance at McCoy, then looks at Spock. "You have been keeping yourself busy. What have you been up to lately?"

Spock had heard the rumors that were circulating about him. He wonders if Jim is angling for answers. "Nothing unusual. Instructing cadets and, of course, there is my family," Spock informs his friends.

Jim still feels Spock is holding back. "Just routine, huh? That being the case, why don't you join us for the game this Saturday?"

Spock now knows Jim is trying to learn if the gossip is true. He answers by saying, "Ah, thank you, but my agenda for Saturday is to spend the day with my family and T'Mara's father."

Jim slightly frowns. "Oh, okay. T'Mara's father, is he...uh…being cordial with you?"

Spock finishes a bite of his salad. He settles back in his chair. He thinks about how Andre can be somewhat friendly towards him, yet there are still moments when he is aloof. "Let me say it like this: he no longer describes me with hateful adjectives."

To his relief, Jim and McCoy refocus on their lunch, and speak of other matters. Spock did not wish to disclose any more about his trying relationship with his father-in-law.

After finishing his final bite of salad, Spock stands and picks up his tray. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to get back to my office. Good day."

"Good day, Spock," Jim and Bones both say. They watch their friend leave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening Spock and T'Mara arrive home together. They had just finished baseball practice. After showering and changing into casual clothes, they move to the dining room and seat themselves at the table, where their daughters are already waiting to eat. Andre had babysat again, prepared a dinner for them, and gone home.

"I am disturbed by the rumors I have been hearing," T'Mara says to Spock.

"Which rumors? I have heard several rumors; perhaps if you specify as to which one."

She frowned. "I have been hearing that CUE members will be at the game to protest. Also, there will be opposing protesters there. Because of the violent occurrence at Giants' stadium, there has been a backlash against CUE. I am pleased that people are standing up against them, even though I wish more people had stood against them before you got hurt. I hope Star Fleet security can keep the peace." She sighs, then takes a bite of her wrap.

"I, too, have heard about the CUE protests and counter-protests. I believe they have learned that their violent behavior has only hurt their cause. It is a positive sign that the humans are beginning to stand against them. It is regrettable that people were injured before the humans stood up. But as a part of human history, it usually takes a vehement act before people begin to respond. Star Fleet security is a well-organized group. I believe they are better trained than the police in handling this type of incident. If Star Fleet thought there was any chance that people would get hurt, they would cancel the game." He downs his water.

"You are probably right. If there was any indication of danger, they would cancel. You know what, I am not going to worry about CUE. The game is in two days. Let's focus on that, and the fact that my father will be there to enjoy the game." Her forehead creases. "No one will take that from us."

"That's the spirit, Mom! You are right. No one can steal your joy," T'Meika adds.

T'Mara's mouth curves into a smile. "So, Spock, have you been able to keep your secret from your friends? Have they figured out that you are playing in the game?"

"I believe I have, but I am not one hundred percent certain. I have overheard that Jim and McCoy have placed a wager. Fifty credits apiece on whether I am playing. I did not learn which way Jim or McCoy placed their bets. But as they say, time will tell." He cocks his brow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day of the game finally arrives. Fortunately, the weather cooperates. The game is to start at 1400 hours. They need to be on the field at 1300 hours. Since they plan to pick up Andre, they plan to leave around 1230 hours.

T'Mara and Spock are getting dressed in their baseball uniforms. The uniforms are sky blue with lettering in a deep gold. The pants have a broad, metallic, deep blue stripe down the side of each pant leg. The pants are straight leg and come over the top of their cleats. T'Mara and Spock wear deep blue t-shirts under the uniform shirt. The team name is on the front of the shirt. The name of the team is the Quasars. T'Mara is given the number 8 and Spock the number 12.

T'Mara appraises her husband. He is fully dressed, except his cap. Her eyes hold a bright gleam that matches her bright smile. She reaches up and smooths out the front of his shirt. She admires how the uniform fits snugly on his lean, muscular body.

"M'm M'm, if I don't say so myself, you carry off that uniform quite well. Very well, indeed." She is tempted to smack his backside, but she refrains for now.

He raises an eyebrow. He takes delight in his wife, especially how her uniform emphasizes her trim figure and nice posterior. "If we both stand here admiring each other, we won't make it to the game on time. We should get ourselves ready so we can leave on time."

He waits for her to turn around. He then lands a hand across her backside. She shoots him a double-take. Then she grins.

At the field, the officers' team wait in the dugout. They all listen to coach Rollin's pre-game speech. As promised, Andre and their children were allowed to sit in the dugout. The cadets gather in their dugout. They are also receiving their pre-game speech. The cadets' uniform includes black pants with a white stripe down each pant leg. The jersey is white with black pinstripes. The jersey has black lettering.

Fans are arriving in droves. Security is keeping the protesters at bay. Just a couple of minor skirmishes break out, but Star Fleet security puts an end to them with quick resolve.

Jim, Bones, and Uhura arrive at their seats. They are at the lower level facing the officers' dugout, along the third baseline. McCoy, squinting his eyes, looks to his friend. "Jim, there is a shadow over in the officer's dugout. I can't make out who is sitting there."

"Well, Bones, we will just have to wait till they announce the lineup."

Uhura says, "I know T'Mara is playing, but whenever I asked about Spock, she was evasive. It makes me think Spock might just be playing."

"Spock and baseball. I don't think so. T'Mara might want to throw you off by being evasive," McCoy says, looking to Uhura.

The announcer is on the field. With flair, he announces the cadets' lineup first, since they are the away team this year. They emerge onto the field one by one as their names are called out. Then the colorful announcer lists the lineup for the officers. He announces the outfielders first, then the infielders. He proceeds with the basemen. Finally he announces the pitcher, and last but not least the catcher, who is T'Mara.

McCoy sputters when he heard Spock's name announced as the first baseman. "The green blooded hobgoblin! He did it to me again! I give up."

Jim smirks, then chuckles. "You know, Bones, I think you are right about that."

After "The Star Spangled Banner" is played, the Umpire yells out, "Play ball!"

As the game unfolds, Spock's friends watch in amazement. They wonder how he learned to play the game so well in such a short time.

Andre and his grandkids are enjoying the game. The Quasars are now behind the Nebulas [cadets]. The score is 4 to 2.

"You are correct, grandfather, that my father has a natural swing," T'Meika observes.

Andre grins at her. "Yes, T'Meika, now we just need your father to take his swing and hit one out of the park."

She smiles back. "Let us hope, Grandfather. Let us hope."

They are coming into the bottom of the ninth. The Quasars are now down four to three. They have one man on second and two outs. Spock is now at bat. The count is two balls and two strikes. The pitcher pitches the ball. Spock steps into the swing and connects with the ball. Andre hears the bat hit the ball. He knows by the sound that the ball had a chance to leave the park. Spock's fellow teammates stand. T'Mara moves next to her daughters. She glances over to Andre, then quickly back to the flight of the ball. There it soars, past the stands, into the lot behind the stadium. All who want the officers to win roar with excitement.

Spock just finishes rounding the bases. As he taps home plate, he is not prepared for what is about to happen next. They keep the centuries-old tradition of the shaving cream 'pie'. They smack Spock in the face with the cream. T'Mara throws him a towel so he could wipe his face off. He accepts the tradition and their spirited behavior with his best Vulcan dignity.

With the game over, Andre, family, and friends ramble on over to The Galaxy Hopper, which is the unofficial Star Fleet lounge. T'Mara and Andre locate a table that would accommodate their group. McCoy starts fussing over his lost bet. But at the same time, he is happy with the outcome of the game.

He stares directly at Spock. "Well, well, well… you blasted Vulcan. You cost me another bet. Baseball, indeed!" McCoy spurts at him.

"Dr. McCoy, you need to learn to bet on a sure thing. For one to place a bet on how a person will respond or perform is illogical. You are dealing with a multitude of variables such as emotional response, thought patterns, their…"

McCoy interjects, "Just shut up. I get it! Wait a minute—are you admitting that you may have an emotional reason for playing?" McCoy shakes his head in disbelief.

"Dr. McCoy, it's not proper manners to tell someone to shut up when they are trying to explain something to you," T'Meika interrupts him.

McCoy says to her, "Yes,yes... you are right." He then sighs and waits for Spock to continue.

"Leonard, to deny that there might have been an emotional factor for joining the team would be illogical. Let me leave it at that," he states with all honestly.

McCoy just nods.

T'Meika pats her father's hand. "Dr. McCoy, you should be congratulating my father for hitting the walk-off home run to win the game for the officers."

Jim smiles at his friend. "T'Meika, if Bones won't say it, I will. Spock, congrats for hitting that ball where it needed to go—right out of the park. I must say that when they introduced you, I was taken aback. Though I had bet that you would play."

The corners of Spock's mouth quirk upward. "Thank you, Jim. I had the assistant coach teach me the fundamentals of the game. Actually, it was Andre who encouraged me to participate in the game." He leans back in his chair.

The good doctor stops bantering Spock and finally congratulates him for his performance.

After the party, Spock and family take Andre home, then proceed home themselves. T'Meika and T'Anya have finally wound down from the energy of the day's events. They go straight to their room.

Spock and T'Mara head to their bedroom to shower and change. T'Mara turns to face her husband. She places both her hands on his upper chest. "H'm… MVP of the game, and now he is all mine." Her hands move from his chest to the back of his neck. She pulls him to her. She gives him a long, heartfelt kiss.

He gazes into her gleaming big brown eyes. "My love, then would you be interested in sharing a shower with the MVP of the game?" he says seductively.

"I would be so honored to take a shower with the MVP. Does he need help to get out of his uniform? "she asks as she unbuttons his jersey.

He does the same for her. They both stand face to face, shirtless. He tenderly outlines her light brown-skinned body with his first two fingers. They let the rest of their clothes to drop onto the floor. They proceed to the shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andre returns from his recovery meeting. This evening's meeting focused on step nine. To make amends to ones we have harmed. He was able to conquer the first two steps, and being a newly recovering alcoholic, it was suggested not to jump ahead. However, there were nights he could not sleep due to guilt. Remorse from those years of mistreating his son-in-law. If he could make amends to his daughter, why could he not go to Spock and ask for forgiveness? So he contacts his sponsor to gain his wisdom on the matter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andre invites his family over for dinner at his apartment. He had a Vulcan meal prepared at a local store that specializes in alien cuisine. It was expensive, but he feels his family is worth it, no matter the cost. Once everyone is settled at their places at the dining room table, he asks his daughter to say grace.

Each gathers a hand; even Spock, who feels a bit uneasy, holds Andre's hand. With heads bowed, T'Mara prays, "Father, we as a family have gathered to share a meal in Your honor. Thank You for this food. May it be a blessing for our bodies, Lord. Amen."

Everyone appears to be enjoying the Vulcan fare, except T'Anya. She takes a couple of bites, then drops her fork onto her plate. Her brows draw together, and she begins to pout. "Don't like. I want to eat something different."

T'Mara figures it is because the taste is different for her. Other than Vulcan cookies, cake, and flatbread, their children had not experienced much true Vulcan fare. T'Mara touches T'Anya's hand. "I know the taste is strange to you, but if you try to eat more of it, you might see it is not so bad. You might even like it."

She folds her arms against her chest. "No!"

T'Mara is about to continue when Andre speaks up. "Wait." He faces T'Anya. With a tender voice, he says to her, "Come over here and sit on my lap."

She smiles and scampers over to her grandpa. As he lifts her to his lap, he says, "T'Mara, put her food on my plate."

He picks up his fork and takes a bite. "Boy, this is good. Here T'Anya, try it again."

To her parents' surprise, she does so. Slowly she takes more of her food. They all continue to finish their dinner.

After dinner, Andre encourages the two girls to go to the bedroom to play. He has words he only wants Spock and T'Mara to hear. In the living room, he places cups of tea for his daughter and son-in-law, and a cup of coffee for himself. He sits across from them in an easy chair.

He nervously peers at Spock. What he needed to express will not be easy for him. Andre gathers his thoughts and says a silent prayer. At last, the words pour out from him. Finally, he voices an apology. Now he waits to see if Spock will forgive him.

Spock absorbs Andre's message of remorse. Judging by the emotion behind Andre's words, he was not apologizing merely to appease his daughter. Andre truly was sorry. Spock's face softens. "Andre, I accept your words. I indeed forgive you."

Andre wants so much to hug him, but he does not wish to make him feel uncomfortable. He leans forward and with a grateful voice, he says, "Thank you, Spock. And…uh…son, could you do me a favor?"

"What is that, Andre?"

Andre stands and approaches Spock. "Please call me father. I have come to see you as a son. A son I never had. You are dear to me. So please call me father." Andre extends his hand.

Spock takes hold of his hand and gives his father-in-law a small, warm smile. "I will... Father"


End file.
